Flatten the Pyramid
Flatten the Pyramid is the thirty-seventh case of World Edition, as well as the fourth case to take place in Sahara Region. Plot The GLA came to Egypt to hunt down the mole's and Khaled Zuberi's contact, Agent 700, who was working at the Moradi factory. Vasin partnered up with the player to investigate the factory, but ended up finding the body of a recently fired employee of the factory, Sahir Malik, flattened to death by getting crushed in the machines. In the investigation, it was found that the ex-employee now nicked precious jewels out of pyramids with his best friend from the factory days, Sumiko's son, Brian Chua. Later in the investigation, Harry intercepted a signal to KALA from the pyramids. Eventually, it was established, much to Sumiko's dismay, that Brian was working for KALA and was the Agent 700 that the team was looking for. Brian revealed that he Chua family was an influencial bloodline working for KALA, but her mom betrayed the organization. Soon, the team was able to incriminate Brian as the killer of Sahir Malik. Brian told the team that Sahir was also a KALA agent and was in contact with Khaled Zuberi. However, Sahir had betrayed the organization and kept sending Nasir Tariq confidential information. Moreover, Sahir got his hands on the data from the case in Nigeria and he hid it somewhere, planning to send it back to the GLA. On this, KALA ordered Brian to kill Sahir and retrieve the data. Judge Robertson sentenced Brian to life imprisonment. Post investigation, Sumiko partnered up with the player to talk to her son, Brian, and interrogate him about the missing data. Brian refused to even recognize his mom and told nothing about the whereabouts of the data, leaving Sumiko heartbroken. However, since Brian spent a lot of time in the pyramid, the duo decided to look there. They soon found a briefcase containing the data however, a few pages were missing which Serena Hindrake retrieved for them. Kalim Moradi wanted the team's help as he spotted Khaled Zuberi trying to weasel his way in the factory. Haider partnered up with the player and confirmed, through Zuberi's fibers being stuck in the gears, that Zuberi was indeed here. As Sahir was sending intel to Nasir, the duo decided to talk to Nasir. Nasir told the team that Sahir had indeed sent him one more audio which he had yet no played. However, that audio was inside Nasir's bag that he left at The Nile. Upon retrieving the audio, the duo found that Zuberi had told the mole in the team to 'take care of the business in Dubai' meanwhile he went to the war torn Syria for his KALA black market operations. Chief Shoko sent Haider and Sumiko to Dubai to make sure the mole is caught, meanwhile the rest of the team went to Syria to arrest Khaled Zuberi as they now had the missing data from the case in Nigeria. Stats Victim *'Sahir Malik' (Was flattened to a disc by machines) Murder Weapon *'Machines' Killer *'Brian Chua' Suspects Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Appearance * The suspect wears a pyramid brooch Profile *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Appearance * The suspect wears a pyramid brooch Profile *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect uses sunscreen Profile *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Profile *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Appearance * The suspect wears a pyramid brooch Killer's Profile * The killer smokes hookah. * The killer uses sunscreen. * The killer reads hieroglyphs. * The killer's blood group is O+. * The killer wears a pyramid brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Moradi Factory (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Watch, Machine Part) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes Hookah) * Examine Machine Part (Result: Part Information; New Suspect: Waleed Bitar) * Talk to Waleed Bitar about the murder. * Examine Broken Watch (Result: Othman's Watch; New Suspect: Othman Hadad) * Talk to Othman about the victim. (Crime Scene: The Nile) * Investigate The Nile (Clues: Torn Napkin, Handbag) * Examine Torn Napkin (Result: Bloody Mud) * Analyze Bloody Mud (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen) * Examine Handbag (Result: Victim's Picture; New Suspect: Deena Tannous) * Talk to Deena about her relationship with the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Pyramid Interior (Clues: Lock Picking Equipement, Broken Statue) * Examine Lock Picking Equipement (Result: Earrings) * Examine Earrings (Result: Serena's Earrings; New Suspect: Serena Hindrake) * Ask Serena what she was doing in the pyramid. * Examine Broken Statue (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera (12:00:00; New Suspect: Brian Chua) * Talk to Brian about the victim's crimes. (Crime Scene: Riverbank) * Investigate Riverbank (Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Mobile, Machine Oil) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Kissing Girls) * Talk to Deena about cheating on the victim. * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Text Message) * Ask Othman why he warned the victim to stay away from the factory. * Examine Machine Oil (Result: Hieroglyphs) * Analyze Hieroglyphs (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Hieroglyphs) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Sarcophaus (Clues: Metal Rod, Broken Jewel, Locked Safe) * Examine Metal Rod (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Victim's blood) * Grill Waleed about assaulting the victim. * Examine Broken Jewel. (Result: Message) * Ask Serena if the victim tried to bribe her. * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Transmitter) * Analyze Transmitter (09:00:00) * Talk to Brian Chua if he is a KALA Agent. * Investigate Production Line (Result: Lever, Hookah) * Examine Lever (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood group is O+) * Examine Hookah (Result: Strange Markings) * Analyze Strange Markings (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pyramid brooch) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Snake in the Grass (4/6). (No stars) Snake in the Grass (4/6) * Ask Brian Chua about the data. (Prerequisite: Available from the start; Crime Scene: Pyramid Interior) * Investigate Pyramid Interior (Clue: Locked Briefcase) * Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Data) * Ask Serena Hindrake about the missing pages. * Talk to Kalim Moradi. (Prerequisite: Available from the start; Crime Scene: Moradi Factory) * Investigate Moradi Factory (Clue: Gear) * Examine Gear (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (09:00:00) * Talk to Nasir Tariq for intel. (Crime Scene: The Nile) * Investigate The Nile (Clue: Bag) * Examine Bag (Result: Audiotape) * Examine Audiotape (Result: Zuberi's voice) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Sahara Region (Alex)